shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Ringo Starr
Sir Ringo Starr, MBE (born, Richard Starkey on July 7, 1940 in Dingle, Liverpool, England, UK) is an English musician, singer, songwriter, producer and actor who gained fame as the drummer for The Beatles. He narrated the first and second seasons of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. He was the first narrator, and the first actor to play Mr. Conductor in Shining Time Station. He left the show after 1990 to focus on his music career and tour with his All Starr Band though he often praises his work on the show. This could explain the reason the first Mr. Conductor was written out. Discography The Beatles * "Please Please Me" (1963) * "With the Beatles" (1963) * "A Hard Day's Night" (1964) * "Beatles for Sale" (1964) * "Help!" (1965) * "Rubber Soul" (1965) * "Revolver" (1966) * "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" (1967) * "Magical Mystery Tour" (1967) * "The Beatles (White Album)" (1968) * "Yellow Submarine" (1969) * "Abbey Road" (1969) * "Let it Be" (1970) * "Past Masters" (1988) - compilation album set Solo * "Sentimental Journey" (1970) * "Beaucoups of Blues" (1970) * "Ringo" (1973) * "Goodnight Vienna" (1974) * "Ringo's Rotogravure" (1976) * "Ringo the 4th" (1977) * "Bad Boy" (1978) * "Stop and Smell the Roses" (1981) * "Old Wave" (1983) * "Time Takes Time" (1992) * "Vertical Man" (1998) * "I Wanna Be Santa Claus" (1999) * "Ringo Rama" (2003) * "Choose Love" (2005) * "Liverpool 8" (2008) * "Y Not" (2010) * "Ringo 2012" (2012) * "Postcards from Paradise" (2015) Awards and nominations * Won - Oscar Awards - Best Music, Original Song Score, 1971 for "Let it Be" shared with John Lennon, Paul McCartney and George Harrison. * Won - Grammy Awards - Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture or Television Special, 1971 for "Let it Be" shared with John Lennon, Paul McCartney and George Harrison. * Inducted - Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, 1988 as a member of The Beatles with John Lennon, Paul McCartney and George Harrison. * Won - Grammy Awards - Best Music Video - Long Form, 1997 for "The Beatles Anthology" shared with John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Bob Smeaton, Geoff Wonfor, Chips Chipperfield and Neil Aspinall. * Won - Walk of Fame - Recording, 2010. * Won - Award For Musical Excellence, 2015 - From the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame for his solo career. * Knighted - By Prince William of England for his contributions to music, 2018 * Nominated - Golden Laurel Awards - Musical Performance and New Faces, Male, 1964 for "A Hard Day's Night" shared with John Lennon, Paul McCartney and George Harrison. * Nominated - Golden Laurel Awards - Musical Performance, Male, 1965 for "Help!" shared with John Lennon, Paul McCartney and George Harrison. * Nominated - British Academy Film and Television Awards - Most Promising Newcomer to Leading Film Roles, 1965 for "A Hard Day's Night" shared with John Lennon, Paul McCartney and George Harrison. * Nominated - Daytime Emmy Awards - Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series, 1989 for "Shining Time Station." Trivia * Starr recorded the narration for the first season in eight days. That includes re-doing four episodes due to the tone of his voice. * He also recorded narration for the Ladybird audio books. * Starr returned to voice Thomas in the 2009 Children in Need charity single. * He, George Carlin, and Alec Baldwin have hosted Saturday Night Live and made guest appearances on The Simpsons. Brian McConnachie has worked on both shows as well. * In the Thomas the Tank Engine DOS game, he played the voice of Sir Topham Hatt whenever he said: "Hurry up, Thomas!" * Ringo re-narrated most of Seasons 1 & 2 for the first season of Shining Time Station for American audiences such as The Fat Controller renamed Sir Topham Hatt and Troublesome Trucks becoming Foolish Frieght Cars External Links * Official website * Twitter account Gallery File:RingoStarrasMrConductor.jpg|Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor File:RingoStarrandMr.Conductor.png|Ringo Starr and his Mr. Conductor counterpart File:RingoStarr.jpg File:MrConductorRingoStarrandDidiConn.jpg|Ringo Starr (as his Mr. Conductor counterpart) with Didi Conn as Stacy Jones File:RingoStarrBrittAllcroftandRickSiggelkow.png|Ringo Starr, Britt Allcroft, and Rick Siggelkow File:Ringo and the Thomas Cast.jpg Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Humans Category:English Voice Cast Category:Voice actors Category:Musicians and Singers